Let it Ring
by BlazingLegend
Summary: They're in the middle of some extracurricular activities when the alarm goes off. 800 words, oneshot.


Literally nothing new, I'm just getting around to reposting two year old stuff from tumblr, lmao.

 **Rating:** T.

 **Characters:** Barney & Robin. ('cause they're swarkles, bitch)

 **Time:** The summer of 2009.

 **Prompt from** **otpprompts:** Person A and Person B are in the middle of sex when the smoke alarm goes off.

* * *

Robin groans underneath his weight, her mouth finding his, his hands in her hair and his lips bleed over her chest when the shrieking starts.

"What the hell…?" Barney rolls off of her—slowly, hesitantly—with one hand still curled over her stomach, his touch burning into her skin.

(She remembers a time when he wouldn't have _dared_ to think about touching her like this. Let alone what they were doing just thirty seconds earlier.)

Barney runs his fingers through his hair (she doesn't know if he's smoothing it down, because Lord knows he needs it… some of those _extracurricular activities_ have left him less than presentable) and lets out a sharp groan as he shifts back into her body.

He murmurs against her neck, "Is that the smoke alarm?"

He presses a lazy kiss to her collarbone and she really, really doesn't want him to be right. "Yeah," she says, and sighs, "I think it is."

More wailing comes through.

His teeth catch on her earlobe. "One of us should probably go get that."

She curls a hand up against his chest; fingers pressing into his skin. "Probably."

It takes a few more seconds before she sits up with the sheets to her chest and takes a bleary-eyed look around.

She shoots a glance back at Barney, who has his arms around his pillow now, pressing his face into the plump of it. (She's a little jealous.)

She jabs a finger into his shoulder. "Are you going to come with me?"

"Nuh-uh," he says, stuffing his face further into the pillow, "Barney sleepy."

She rolls her eyes at him and swings her legs off the side of the bed. "Idiot."

(She almost doesn't hear him mumble, "A _sleepy_ idiot.")

She cards a hand through his hair and even though she doesn't need the cover of the blankets (he's already seen everything there is to see, which leads to the question why he isn't gone already) but she tugs them all off the bed anyway just to get at him.

" _Scherbatsky…_ " he starts to whine.

"If you've got a problem with it, then get up."

"That's not the problem," he says, propping himself up on an elbow, his eyes roaming her figure and coming up disappointed, "The problem is how certifiably _not_ naked you are."

"Deal with it," she says, and shrugs, "Or do something about it. Either way, someone needs to stop that freaking alarm."

"Whoa, whoa," he says, catching the back of her make-shift dress and pulling her backwards before she gets the chance to leave, "What are these _things_ I could do?"

"You know very well what _things_ you could do, Barney," she says, and resists the urge to roll her eyes.

"Yeah, but I want to hear it from you."

"Barney, stop being difficult," she's trying to put on her best Aldrin voice, the one Lily uses on unruly kindergarteners, but she's smiling and that fact is shining through in her voice.

"So now I'm difficult?" he sits up, pinning her with a one-eyebrow-arched stare, and she definitely _doesn't_ miss the fact that her blanket stealing adventures have left him completely naked, "Make up your mind, Scherbatsky. _Difficult_ definitely wasn't what you were saying—nay, _screaming—_ just five minutes ago."

She shakes her head. "Idiot."

"I think I've made that point more than clear."

She snorts. "What, that you're an idiot?"

He grins. "No, that you're a _screamer._ "

She starts to turn away again when he's leaping forward and grabbing the corner of the sheets holding her together until she's unraveled and he's staring at her in all her… glory.

"Let it ring," he says, smirking as his eyes roam over her nakedness, "Maybe we could test out those things you were talking about."

He takes her hand and pulls her back against him on the bed, and she lets him.

He kisses her, his hands on her body, his smile only centimeters from hers.

(But if she said that out loud not only would Barney probably tease her, but she definitely wouldn't be appreciated for that mention of the metric system.)

As she pulls him closer, he murmurs again, "Let it ring."

She likes the sound of that.

(The proceeding… _session_ of sound is enough to drown out the alarm anyway.)


End file.
